


Of Strawberry Tortes and Fragments of Sanity

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Fluffity fluff, also smutty smut, everyone is insane but them, sane mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: “Then it’s settled,” Chaeyeon began, clapping like a seal as she prepared to end this questionable meeting that lasted for perhaps eternity. She regarded Hitomi with an eerie look. Or Hitomi was imagining it. Nevertheless, she didn’t like the way Chaeyeon was looking at her and not even Minjoo-Effect could make her relax.“As the meeting comes to its inevitable end, from this day onwards until an unforeseeable feature, Ahn Yujin will stay here, roomed together with Hitomi until everything is fixed. The payment of 43 strawberry tortes will be paid starting from the day after tomorrow.”
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Of Strawberry Tortes and Fragments of Sanity

Here sat our favorite Tochigi native, self-proclaimed cheese-worshipper, savage cheeks, and a Honda; trying to piece together the last fragments of sanity her comrades had joyfully destroyed piece by piece. By the time this emergency-night-meeting was adjourned, Honda Hitomi wouldn’t be so sure she would hold this title of “The Last Braincell of IZ*ONE”, especially with how loud Yujin and Yena were being over a mere discussion of strawberry tortes. Whatever that was.

At this time of the night, she was supposed to be in her room, on top of her _bed_ , wrapped in her thick blanket and inside Minjoo’s warm embrace. She was having a pleasant dream that she could recall perfectly well—well how couldn’t she? When it was all about her, Minjoo and of course, her favorite food—cheese. Forgetting such a pleasant dream was a crime. In that dream, she was about to take a bite of the delicious, scrumptious-looking cheese-filled corndog but then, Chaeyeon suddenly crashed in, screaming like a kid who dropped her candy.

Minjoo, always with poor luck, rolled off the bed in surprise—hitting her head to Hitomi’s nightstand before tumbling down with an unceremonious thud and a pained moan. The intruders, a team of three, heed her no mind. A shrill scream of “Get them!” from Chaeyeon, and she was dragged out by Yuri before she could wake up properly.

Hitomi was thankful Wonyoung was slightly biased, else she would have suffered the same fate as her girlfriend—being dragged away by her elbows like some sort of a convicted criminal.

When Minjoo and her finally arrived at the living room, she saw how serious everyone was, sitting in a large circle like they were going to summon the great duke of Hell or something. Perhaps that was the case, seeing that they were dressed rather… darkly.

“Let us begin this meeting,” Eunbi spoke suddenly after Yujin and Yena finished whatever they were talking about. Eunbi’s voice was a surprising intruder to her not-at-all tranquil state of mind. Her tone was stoic; as expected when she was in her leader-mode. Whenever she spoke like this, everything must be jotted down—no compromises, or suffer the consequences. It wasn’t like anyone was able to ignore Eunbi’s voice.

But Hitomi was too tired to care. Her exhausted mind shutting down the moment Eunbi asked them to listen well. Yena and Yujin’s inherent loudness sapped too much of her nearly non-existent energy.

So even after fifty minutes into the meeting, Hitomi had no idea of what was the purpose of this blasted meeting. She was half awake when Eunbi droned on about the reason why the meeting was important, leaving her to guess by herself. Hyewon accidentally swallowing a glue certainly wasn’t the case, like what had happened several days prior, as the cake monster was sitting in front of her, perfectly healthy and curiously full of energy. Hyewon was nibbling a snack the younger line fondly called it the granny snack due to its sheer healthiness that didn’t embody a literal snack. Snacks were supposed to be salty or sweet or spicy or even a combination of them, able to take one’s mind off unpleasant things, to say the least. Not this _abomination_ Chaeyeon called _snack_.

Nevertheless, Hyewon continued to munch the snack, possessively holding the snack close to her chest with her blank eyes boring a hole through Hitomi. Had Hitomi weren’t so tired, she would scream and stab her eyes.

But violence wasn’t her cup of tea, though it was a bit tempting of an idea. Perfectly timed cutting words were more of her forte, but alas, that would only work if she wasn’t so tired, and wasn't so far from the blank-faced rapper.

“...Hitomi!”

Hitomi immediately snapped her head up, alarmed at the sudden mention of her name coming out from Yena’s mouth. From her peripheral vision, she could see Minjoo was alarmed as well. Her bloodshot eyes were scanning dangerously around the dimly lit room.

“What do you say?” Yujin impatiently asked her.

“What?” Hitomi hissed, her tranquil surface threatening to crumble. She shot a glare toward Yena, the main source of her headache, ignoring Yujin’s intense gaze. “What about me?” She asked, her voice was shrill.

“Did you not listen?” Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Truthfully, not at all.”

“It’s your loss.” Yena shook her head, wandering her eyes toward a brooding Eunbi. “Then I take it as a yes, you have no qualms about it. Very good. Eunbi unnie, what say you?”

“For the love of- answer my question!”

Eunbi brought her hands down to her sides, elbows on her knees and slender hands that were previously supporting her chin were now crossed on her lap. “It’s fairly acceptable,” She said, ignoring Hitomi's little tantrum from her left. “Hitomi is a perfect candidate.”

“A perfect candidate for _what_ -” Hitomi moved her gaze to Chaewon, hoping her favorite unnie would spare her some information.

But the reality was a cruel bitch.

“This is why there is an unspoken rule of jotting things down when Eunbi unnie speaks, little Hitoma,” Chaewon tutted, shaking her head so gravely. “You know the drill, we’re not repeating things for you.”

Hitomi’s eyes twitched. To think Chaewon would betray her like this. Kind and boringly sane Chaewon had changed ever since she started hanging out with Yena more and more. It was kind of foreseeable, honestly, just as Hitomi observed. First Yujin, then Minjoo. Her latest victim was Chaewon. It led to the conclusion that everyone would gradually lose their brain cells the more they are around Yena.

Or if IZ*ONE became one.

Just like this.

“Indeed!” Nako nodded her head vigorously. The little midget was bounding with energy so late at night that Hitomi wondered if it was just Minjoo and her that were living in a different time zone.

She raised a thumb. Then, as if one wasn’t enough, gave another. “Nakonation approves!”

“Hush!” Yuri suddenly shouted, throwing a cushion to Nako, which she dodged rather easily. “You’re too loud.”

Nako mistook Yuri’s irritation as a challenge, and a challenge it was. Eyes narrowing to slit, Nako took a deep breath and screamed to Yuri’s ears, “ _NAKONATION APPROVES!_ ”

Usually, Hitomi found their bond endearing. They were like sisters—a pair of adorable and chaotic sisters that hated but loved each other. She would watch their exchange silently from the background, eating popcorns or judging—whichever suited her needs at that time.

But no, not today. Hitomi straight-up wanted to _murder_ them both.

And how come none of them were bothered by Nako’s unapologetically loud ass? Yena and Yujin were tolerable back then because they weren’t purposefully _shouting_. It was just them being their loud, maddening selves. They all watched passively as if Yuri strangling Nako was an everyday occurrence—which was true, but no one should say that in public.

Quite honestly, Minjoo’s arm around her shoulders was what stopped Hitomi from ending everyone’s life at this point. A gentle squeeze and Hitomi’s tense shoulders relaxed, her body naturally melted to her embrace.

“Then it’s settled,” Chaeyeon began, clapping like a seal as she prepared to end this questionable meeting that lasted for perhaps eternity. She regarded Hitomi with an eerie look. Or Hitomi was imagining it. Nevertheless, she didn’t like the way Chaeyeon was looking at her and not even Minjoo-Effect could make her relax.

“As the meeting comes to its inevitable end, from this day onwards until an unforeseeable feature, Ahn Yujin will stay here, roomed together with Hitomi until everything is fixed. The payment of 43 strawberry tortes will be paid starting from the day after tomorrow.”

"43?" Minjoo raised an eyebrow.

Yuri took Minjoo's confusion as a personal insult, as she was the one who suggested the idea. "It's a nice, wonderfully balanced, even number."

"No, it's not," Minjoo insisted, confused.

"Objections will be entertained later!" Yena shouted at her, waving a flurry of hand dismissively. The crazy duck snapped her gaze back to Hitomi.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone but Minjoo turned to Hitomi, giving the bread-lover innocent and expectant looks, silently requesting Hitomi to say something.

So they were talking about Yujin’s room. If she wasn’t mistaken, her room had a problem with something. It wasn’t too serious at first but she guessed it became a serious matter now.

“No.”

“No?” Yujin whined, her tone hurt.

Hitomi felt bad, but she wasn’t in the mood of being nice. “Full offense, I don’t want to be roomed with a puppy.” She didn’t care even if Yujin looked like she wanted to break down in tears. Hitomi could almost see imaginary dog ears falling flat against her head in sorrow. But still, no means no.

“I can give you a muzzle?” Sakura offered. "You can always muzzle her if she's being too loud."

Yujin shot her unnie a betrayed look.

“How and why on earth do you have a muzzle?” Wonyoung drawled, her eyebrows wiggling. The curious look on Wonyoung’s eyes was nothing short of innocent. 

“Scandalous,” Yena commented snidely, never missing a beat if it’s about embarrassing Sakura.

Sakura sputtered. “Shut up! You have a collar!”

“You have a whip!”

“ _That’s_ a duster!”

Before anything could escalate into a more… adult matters, Eunbi asked Wonyoung and Yujin to immediately retreat to the safety of their own rooms. Also, she specifically requested Yujin to organize her things well.

However, before Eunbi could finish her sentence, Hitomi cut her off abruptly. She knew to interrupt Eunbi like that was like signing a death sentence, but she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“My answer is still no, unnie,” Hitomi reminded one last time before retreating to her room.

Away from the mess happening in the living room.

* * *

The echo of door knocks snapped Hitomi out from her reverie, stopping her train of thoughts about things she’d rather not say publicly. No murderers plan their murder in public, correct?

“Come in.”

Now, _this_ is how civilized people enter a room.

Minjoo closed the door behind her with an apologetic smile on her lips. Her eyes were tired, but Hitomi noticed a certain spark behind those wonderful dark eyes. “Ah, I thought you’re already asleep.”

Hitomi grumbled under her breath, not at all coherent. Still, Minjoo’s ears strained to listen.

The older girl sauntered over to Hitomi’s messy bed, jumping to the mattress before scooting over to the bundle under the cover. Her arms were quick to find Hitomi’s waist, then wrapped it with her arms. Hitomi let herself be pulled closer, until there was no gap anymore, until the closeness of Minjoo’s breath tickled her neck.

Hitomi sighed, loving how comforting and peaceful it was being cuddled like this. Gone was the Wrath demon she felt from the prior meeting, replaced by Greed to have—to _be_ with Minjoo as long as it was possible.

“I thought Yujin is sleeping here?”

Minjoo let out a small “ah”, but didn’t continue straight away. Nevertheless, Hitomi waited patiently.

“I talked to Eunbi unnie and I wondered if it’s better if Yujin sleeps in my room for the time being.”

“...You mean you’re going to sleep with Yujin?!” Nevermind, she spoke too soon. Wrath returned. Yey. “Kim Minjoo!”

“Let me finish my explanation first,” Minjoo requested tiredly, tightening her arms to prevent Hitomi from moving to face her. When Hitomi stopped struggling, Minjoo took it as a sign she could continue. “I asked if Yujin is willing to sleep in my room, while I room with you for the time being.”

“Y-You?!”

“Yes.” A broad smile started to form on Minjoo’s lips, even when Hitomi couldn’t see it.

“H-Here?”

“Yes.” She was laughing now, peppering playful kisses down Hitomi’s neck, happy at the disbelieving yet excited tone coming from Hitomi. “Please take care of me.”

Hitomi was able to turn around this time. “How do you- How did you convince Eunbi unnie to do that?”

“I gave her some logical explanations. For one, your bed is slightly bigger than mine but it was still made for a person rather than two. The only way to keep both parties comfortable is by being _veeery_ close.” She paused to plant a deep kiss on Hitomi’s forehead. “I’m not sure I’m willing to see you waking up _not_ with me on your side.”

“And Chaewon unnie is a jealous prat.”

“ _And_ Chaewon unnie is a jealous prat,” Minjoo agreed, grinning. “While I’m certain she won’t be doing anything with you—favoritism, I tell you!—I couldn’t say it was the same for me, or Yujin for the matter.”

“What about Yujin’s reaction?”

“She’s slightly miffed she can’t cuddle you every night but she’s overjoyed she gets to reign over my bedroom.”

“I won’t let her cuddle me every night, no thank you. Maybe just for the first night, and then I’ll buy a futon so she can sleep there instead.”

“What about me?”

Hitomi looked thoughtful. The _cheek_. “The same goes to you, to be honest.”

“Yah!”

Hitomi giggled, her arms now wrapping around Minjoo. “I’m joking. But if you’re getting tired of hugging me, I can always prepare a futon for you.”

“How can I be tired of hugging you?” Minjoo muttered, not at all a question as she landed another kiss to Hitomi’s forehead. Her eyes turned crescents as she crinkled a smile. Hitomi loved it when Minjoo smiled like that. So lovely, so pure, so soft, so wonderfully beautiful.

Ethereal.

Minjoo was that word. _Ethereal._

She recalled the first time she first met Minjoo, during Produce 48. Just a brief look and she was already enraptured with her beauty—her pure and innocent visual that reminded Hitomi of a doe. The feeling of admiration grew as they got to know each other more, and slowly Hitomi felt herself being ensnared by Minjoo’s charms rather than her goddess-like visual.

She didn’t realize it at first, but then she found herself tiptoeing every time she was in the middle of a crowd, silently searching for Minjoo—hoping that somehow, _somehow_ , Minjoo was there. She later found herself laid awake in the middle of the night after the briefest smile Minjoo sent her way during evaluations. She found herself, much later, that she was growing a crush as they ended up in IZ*ONE, and she was determined to stop it.

“What good silly crushes will bring?” Was her thought, and buried the feelings as they, all of IZ*ONE, got closer not simply as a groupmate, but as friends, and then sisters. Slowly, Hitomi had forgotten about her silly crush.

At least she thought so.

Just before New Year, Minjoo stole a kiss from her, apparently a dare she received after losing a game twice in a row against Hyewon.

That simple peck, landing just at the corner of her lips, sent a whirlwind through her mind, shattering the stubborn wall around her heart, causing the forgotten feeling of crush returned epically like a meteorite to her earth of feelings, but not altogether unwelcome.

In fact, Hitomi liked the feeling. She felt warmer, confident, and more alive than anything! She felt brave, and that led her to corner Minjoo just before Minjoo’s birthday and poured all of her feelings right there and then.

Of course, it included a lot of messy and ungraceful sobs from both of them but hey, they shared a kiss in the end, and they were items at the end of the day. Everyone on IZ*ONE supported their relationship, especially Chaewon who happily received a handful of money from everyone but the couple.

And surprisingly their family welcomed the news, too! It happened by Minjoo’s slip of a tongue and Minjoo’s mom happened to be one of the biggest gossipmongers around IZ*ONE’s parents, so the news traveled all the way to Japan even when Hitomi had done her best on keeping it a secret for the time being.

Oh, her father had been furious, of course. Obviously for an entirely different reason, because with everything that happened with the world, it was simply impossible for the man to interrogate Minjoo. How typical of him.

“Hitomi? Are you asleep yet?”

Hitomi hummed, mumbling a no. She raised her head, meeting Minjoo’s eyes. “Why aren’t you asleep yet?” She returned a question of her own.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Strawberry tortes.”

“Strawberry tortes?”

“Yes. Why aren’t _you_ asleep, then?”

“Just… me, revisiting my feelings—for you, I mean,” she paused to smile. “It’s fascinating how a simple admiration can grow to become- to become-”

“Go on.”

“The l-word is so cheesy.”

“I won’t cringe,” Minjoo promised, though the grin on her face stated otherwise.

“L- _Love_ ,” Hitomi finished after a long mulling. She expected a laugh, but Minjoo only pulled her closer and even rubbed her back comfortingly. The audacity this creature called Kim Minjoo had.

“There, there, it must have been hard for you.”

“I really hate you.”

“You don’t,” Minjoo said, her tone knowing.

“I don’t.” Hitomi agreed, smiling as she continued to bury her face to the crook of Minjoo’s neck. “By the way, what about the strawberry tortes?”

“Oh, that,” Minjoo took a deep breath. “The payment of my lodging.”

“...In the form of strawberry tortes, really? Seriously?”

"I have an explanation."

"Yes, please do."

Minjoo took another deep breath.

“Yena unnie brought it up as a joke, but Hyewon unnie thought the idea was brilliant and she coerced everyone to agree.” How quaint, how predictable, how so-very Hyewon-like, how _maddening_ —Hitomi would never understand Hyewon’s obsession with cakes. But then again, no one does with hers about bread and cheese, either.

“She’s saying that because she wanted a piece.”

“As if we didn’t know it already but alas, Eunbi unnie approved it so I couldn’t refuse. And now, I’m just wondering where I will find a great strawberry torte.”

“For the payment.”

“For _the_ payment.”

“You know I don’t really need that, don’t you?”

“How would I know? You could have been craving for anything but not tell. But yeah, strawberry torte is pretty random of her to suggest. But… you like it, don’t you? With all of the strawberries and... breads?”

Hitomi wasn’t going to lie, of course. Strawberry torte was a magnificent piece of dessert she was willing to stuff her mouth with. The richness of the frozen strawberries, combined with the fluffiness of the cake, and never forget the seductive sweetness of the heavy whipped cream! It was a gift from Heaven itself, with all of its perfection and delectable impression of taste, the eternal glory her soldier of tastebuds had been yearning for from the beginning of time!

If she could marry a cake, she would have gladly done so with a strawberry torte.

“I do like it,” Hitomi confessed, wiping a drool that escaped from her mouth with her sleeve before Minjoo could see it. “But there are more… basic needs. Such as money, perhaps?”

Minjoo only stared blankly at her.

“I’m joking, if you couldn’t tell.” She wasn’t. Money couldn’t buy happiness but she’d rather cry in a Ferrari rather than an old piece of junk barely functioning as a car. Moreover, money was essential for survival in this cold and harsh world.

“Of course,” Minjoo nodded, her face expression blank. “So other than strawberry tortes, you would like money?”

Now, if it was Yujin who asked her the same question, Hitomi would answer yes without any second thought. But the one who asked her this question was Minjoo, _her_ Minjoo. There were so many things she wanted about Minjoo alone.

With that thought in mind, her gaze fell to Minjoo’s lips.

Slowly, almost dazedly, Hitomi reached her hand to Minjoo’s face, cupping the perfectly-sculpted jawline with her palm. The pad of her thumb ghosting the surface of the fascinating redness of her lips, giving invisible burns on its wake.

Hitomi wasn’t the only one with the notion, as Minjoo leaned to her touch, her lips were pulled into a smirk.

“I... suppose…yeah… basic needs…” Hitomi swallowed, suddenly feeling very small underneath Minjoo’s teasing eyes. It wasn’t her fault Minjoo’s lips looked so tantalizing, filling her thoughts with impure thoughts of ravishing them.

“Basic needs, hmm?”

Minjoo’s smirk widened, leaning further to her. Then gently, her lips closed over hers, granting Hitomi’s request. It started slow, with Hitomi focused on how gentle Minjoo was, how soft Minjoo’s lips were against hers. They moved in sync together, until Minjoo gained the courage to bypass her lips, slipping her tongue inside the warmth of her mouth, a satisfied hum rumbling on her throat.

Hitomi sighed to the kiss, welcoming Minjoo as she melted to her embrace more. Her fingers were curling on Minjoo’s chest, clutching the fabric of Minjoo’s worn black t-shirt as if her life depended on it, not minding how Minjoo moved her arm from her waist to her cheek. Nimble fingers played with stray brown locks before they crawled to her nape, cradling her head.

Minjoo’s tongue continued to explore, poking at the nooks and crannies of Hitomi’s mouth, eliciting more squirms and small contented sighs from the latter. And without both parties’ realization, Minjoo had climbed on top of Hitomi in the heat of the moment.

At some point, Hitomi found herself overwhelmed; her lungs burned, her vision clouded, and there was a familiar ache between her legs. Her fists pounded lightly against Minjoo’s chest, and Minjoo broke their kiss, her unwillingness was clear by how she captured her lips once more.

If the previous kiss was gentle, then the second—and many more that followed up certainly weren’t. Minjoo wasn’t so gentle now, but at the same time, she was. She felt warm, too, warmer than she had ever been even after there wasn’t a single thread covering her body.

Minjoo’s hands were all over her, pulling her close, over and over. A single—no, two, or was it three, digits that were inside her were wanton; crawling as they pleased, thrusting in and out, playing with her swollen womanhood.

Hitomi had long succumbed to Minjoo, and she wondered if it was possible to succumb to her even more. Her arms were circling Minjoo’s neck, fingers tangled themselves to her dark locks, tugging whenever Minjoo’s fingers twisted and curled inside her. The girl on top of her—there was no stopping her. Her fingers were restless, so did her mouth. Never stopped on biting, nibling, marking up her neck with her sharp teeth and soft, warm lips.

She was careful not to create any loud sound that might lead to the whole dorm poking their noses here. Both Hitomi and Minjoo were aware of the thin walls dividing each of the rooms, and the fact that Minjoo didn’t lock the door, but it didn’t make them stop. Rather, it excited them more.

The thrill of being caught—my, how naughty, how _exciting_.

But Hitomi was an expert on controlling her voice. Sure, she wasn’t the main vocal, nor one of the best singer in IZ*ONE, but she was a master of her voice. She could be loud, or she could be silent, just as she pleased. Weak whimpers were the only sounds that escaped Hitomi’s throat, even after Minjoo was sure she had hit a particular spot that supposedly warranted a small scream, even if she was downplaying it.

Yet Hitomi surprisingly only curled and breathlessly kept on repeating her name between her barely audible moans. It aggravated Minjoo to no end. Was Hitomi enjoying her touches? Certainly seemed so, but to what end? Was she enjoying this _enough_? The form of payment of her generosity, of _offering_ her room for Minjoo, had Minjoo paid her _enough_?

So Minjoo continued to attack that place, determined that a precise curl of her fingers, after an insistent series of assaults, would lead to Hitomi succumbing and finally, _finally_ released a scream she had so stubbornly kept to herself.

Then Hitomi felt it, the building up. It became unbearable. She wanted to explode as Minjoo continued on with her thrusts, her mouth never stopped its diligence along the lining of Hitomi’s neck, making the feeling more unbearable than it should be. She could feel it—the _need_ , the tightness, the unbearable urge to _release._

Hitomi drew her close, her head rolled back in pleasure as her back arched, her hips moved accordingly to Minjoo’s digits, her walls tightening. She jerked against her lover, and then a scream—well, not exactly a _scream_ , but a loud moan of her name, next to her ears.

But at least, it was a sign that Hitomi enjoyed her doings.

The rogue grin was still present even after Hitomi had ridden out from her orgasm, helped by none other than the girl on top of her.

“Is the payment to your pleasure, my lady?” Minjoo mock-asked Hitomi, landing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Hitomi took a sharp intake of her breath as the fabric of Minjoo’s t-shirt brushed against her naked and sensitive chest, and she found herself frowning.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” She asked, her accusing tone caused Minjoo to pull herself back. The wrongness of her next action was debatable if she’d say so, as Hitomi quickly climbed to her lap, straddling her. She didn't need to ask what was going to happen, as Hitomi claimed her swollen slips in another series of scorching kisses.

Hitomi’s fingers were quick to help Minjoo get rid of her offending clothes, and they certainly were quick to travel all around Minjoo’s shapely body, before resting to the heat between her legs, drenched with slick.

Her lips found Minjoo’s parted ones first, until Minjoo couldn’t reciprocate her intense kissing, too distracted by her own moans, a result of Hitomi's expertise with her fingers. Her lips then moved to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her chest—nothing escaped her. She wasn’t gifted with sharp teeth, so the marks left on Minjoo’s skin weren’t as prominent nor bruising, but they were _marks_.

A sign that Minjoo was hers. Hers. Honda Hitomi’s.

She reached her peak quicker than she expected. It wasn’t a bad thing, actually, though it bruised her pride a little. That only proved that Hitomi had better fingers. What a blow to her pianist's fingers.

“Transaction complete,” Hitomi declared softly to her ear, plopping down her naked body to Minjoo. Her tone was filled with victory. She wiggled her body around until she found the perfect position to lose herself in Minjoo’s warmth again. “I don’t mind doing this deed every night, you know.”

“Oh trust me, you’ll sing a different tune tomorrow,” Minjoo said with a roll of her eyes, yet the smile on her lips was fond. She kicked the blanket sitting on top of their tangled lower limbs, climbing off the bed to collect her scattered clothes. “I’m off to a late-night shower, wanna join me?”

“You don’t need to ask,” Hitomi purred, jumping to her feet immediately, silently reminding herself to change her bedsheets before they resumed their sleep later.

* * *

Bedsheets changed and them fresh out of shower, Hitomi and Minjoo embraced yet once again, with Hitomi, as usual, melting inside Minjoo’s comforting arms. She had no qualms about having Minjoo resting against her chest, but there was something calming and just _right_ with this position.

She could hear her lover’s heartbeats, how boringly steady yet calming to her ears, and perhaps Minjoo’s chest was her favorite place to rest her head to (the second being anyone, _anyone’s_ shoulders). She also loved how Minjoo would play with her fingers, or massage her scalp so comfortingly. And perhaps she shouldn’t forget about how Minjoo would whisper sweet words to her ear, and always ending it with a soft kiss between her eyebrows.

“What’s on your mind?”

Again, it was always Minjoo who broke the silence. Always the bolder one of them, the initiator, the enabler. Hitomi loved her for it.

“Just you.”

Minjoo snorted. “Ah, cheeseball.”

The other girl just giggled, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton fabric. “Nah, I prefer strawberry tortes.”

“Really, now?”

“There is nothing wrong with strawberry tortes…” Hitomi trailed off, her finger making lazy circles on Minjoo’s back, making her shudder pleasantly at the teasing touch. “Nothing at all…”


End file.
